The Expendables and A-Team Crossover
by InsaneRedneck007
Summary: Our two favorite mercenary groups finally joined together in a story! While on different missions, each Team is separately captured and put into an unknown camp. They must escape before they all die or lose their minds.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Expendables or the A-Team.

**Warning:** This story is just a little dark. It contains a truckload of angst. No explicit torture, but it is clearly said.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

**BARNEY ROSS'S P.O.V.**

I was thrown back into the bamboo cage, my head _thunking_ on the thick bars.

_Oww... that hurts..._

"How was your massage?" Lee asked, giving me a small smirk.

For some reason, they put all of us in one cage, which might have been an advantage on our part. Except for the fact, that whenever I came back in from an interrogation, I was given a round of twenty questions when I just wanted to sleep. Thankfully, as of now, the rest of the Team was sleeping (save Lee).

"Real nice," I said, crawling over to him. "They used baseball bats, bull whips, and everything."

"Can I take a look?" He asked.

"Go ahead," I said as I crossed my legs and grasped the bamboo bars. This was gong to hurt.

"How'm I going to get your shirt off?" He asked. "It's just shreds held in place with your blood."

"Yeah, thanks for the comforting image," I grumbled. "Just tear it off and use it for bandages."

"Alright, then. This will hurt a bit."

"Just get it over with."

Lee gave a shred a tug, causing the scab to rip off my back. I hissed as he finally got the whole shred off. My back felt like it was on fire!

"Lee, a little easier, please," I grunted as he tugged on another shred.

"Sure thing," he said. "So, have you heard anything about the other prisoners?"

I glanced at the other cage, or, at least where I knew the cage was. It was way too dark to see their faces, but I could make out three body shapes.

"No, not really," I said. "Although I did hear singing and screaming. Sounded like it was coming from a lunatic."

"There was another guy in the cage before," Lee said, ripping another strip from my back. "He was busted up pretty bad. He was bruised and bloody."

I yelped as Lee pulled off the last strip, then dropped my head against the bamboo bars. "I wonder who they are."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

**FACE'S P.O.V.**

I glanced at the guys in the other cell, then rubbed my eyes. "So, Hannibal, have you come up with a plan yet?"

"I'm working on it," he said through his cigar. "There's just a couple of kinks I gotta work out."

I buried my face in my hands. I was trying to prepare myself for what shape Murdock was in when he'd come out of the interrogation... if he came out at all.

_No, no, don't think like that. Murdock's strong, he can take it._

The night had a creepy effect. It was completely dark, save for the small light coming from the command center. I kinda liked it, and if I wasn't locked in a cage in the middle of nowhere, I would've enjoyed the eerieness.

Suddenly, a scream rent the night. I recognised it immediately, and before I could stop myself, I had yelled back.

"MURDOCK!" I screamed, hoping for a response.

There was none.

I wondered what the other guys in the other cage were thinking right now. Not that I really cared, I was just completely and utterly bored. And scared. And worried.

The door to the bad guy's HQ opened, and I could make out two men dragging a body out.

I wanted more than anything to stand by the door and wait for them to open it, but I knew they wouldn't allow me to do that. So, I sat down in the back of the cage.

They opened the door to the cage and threw a torn-up Murdock in, then walked off.

I hurried over to Murdock and pulled him onto my lap. "Murdock... hey, buddy."

"_Facey..._" he groaned softly as he leaned against me, too exhausted to hold himself up.

He looked awful. His back was a bloody mess, and his chest wasn't much different.

"Why don't you fall asleep, ok, buddy?" I asked. "You look like you need it."

"_Mmm_," he mumbled, then fell asleep. I don't even think he had a say in the matter, he was just too exhausted and his body gave up.

I held him for a little bit until I was sure that he was asleep, then nodded to Hannibal. He crawled over with a relatively clean wet shred from a shirt, and sat still for a moment as B.A. took off Murdock's shirt. Hannibal carefully and gently began to clean Murdock's wounds on his back.

"Shhhh," I whispered to Murdock as he stirred. He quietly settled back, but I saw a grimace on his face. He could feel it.

"Hannibal," I whispered, and he nodded. He understood, and slowed down a bit. Murdock visibly relaxed.

Finally, Hannibal finished, and I leaned back and let Murdock sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

So? Do you guys like it? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**LEE'S P.O.V.**

I leaned against the bamboo bars, watching Barney curl on his side. His health was declining every time he came back from the torture room. As our leader, he was picked on more often.

Everyone else had been in the torture chamber at least once. Our captors had a mutual hatred of pilots, so Barney and I were the ones who were selected the most. I didn't mind it so much myself, but Barney... man, he was getting old fast.

I pulled myself up against the bars, looking towards where I knew the other cage was. I could vaguely make out one man holding another in his arms, but I wasn't sure.

I turned my head towards the captor's camp, where five men were exiting the building and heading towards the other cage. They opened it, and there was the obvious sound of a struggle, then they dragged one limp man out and tied him so that he was standing up to a post.

In the dim light, I could make out some vague features from the man: his face was, mostly, beaten black and blue. He was fairly tall, and he had shaggy hair. The poor man didn't look like he could stand much longer.

One of the captors went up to him and buried his boot in his gut. The man yelped and tried to curl himself around the wound, but found that he couldn't with his hands tied behind his back.

He was kicked again, and again. He yelped and screamed, then, finally, fell to his knees unconscious.

The captors laughed and left one last parting kick, then left.

As soon as the captors were back inside the compound building, I sat back on my haunches and relaxed, to some extent.

"Murdock!"

I looked back down to the other cage. The voice seemed to be talking to the man tied to the post. The man must've had guts, 'cause you weren't allowed to talk in this camp. Small conversations seemed to be fine, but trying to seriously talk louder than a whisper was asking for trouble.

"Murdock! Are you ok?"

There was no response from the man tied to the post, or, apparently, 'Murdock'.

"Murdock! Please, buddy, answer me!"

The compound door opened, and three men came out and grabbed the man who was talking from his cage. They dragged him inside the building and slammed the door shut.

I listened for any other little trinket of knowledge, when a sudden series of taps interrupted me.

_Morse code!_

I listened harder, then deciphered it.

WHO ARE YOU? I AM THIS CAGE'S LEADER, HANNIBAL SMITH.

Everybody had heard of Hannibal Smith. The leader of the A-Team was in this cage? C'mon.

I took off my boot and began to bang it on the bamboo.

I AM LEE CHRISTMAS, SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE EXPENDABLES. WE'RE SPEC OPS.

WHERE'S YOUR LEADER? He asked.

HE'S SLEEPING, NEEDS IT BAD. TORTURE IS KILLING HIM SLOWLY. WE'RE PILOTS, SO THEY HIT US EXPECIALLY HARD.

MY BUDDY TIED TO THE POST IS A PILOT. SOME SAY HE'S CRAZY, AND IF YOU WENT ON A FLIGHT WITH HIM, YOU WOULDN'T DOUBT IT.

HOW IS HE? SOUNDS BAD.

NASTY. NOT ONE PART OF HIS BACK IS WHOLE, HE'S COMPLETELY TORN UP. HE'S BEEN THROUGH WORSE, AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CRAZY.

WHO WAS THE OTHER GUY WHO JUST WENT INTO THE COMPOUND?

FACE. I TOLD HIM TO SHUT UP, BUT HE CONTINUED. MURDOCK AND HIM ARE BEST BUDDIES, AND IT'S DRIVING HIM CRAZY, NOT BEING ABLE TO TALK TO HIM.

IS EVERYONE ELSE IN YOUR CAGE OK?

PRETTY MUCH. MURDOCK BEARS THE BRUNT OF EVERYTHING.

OK. KEEP IN TOUCH.

KEEP IN TOUCH.

A scream pierced the night, and I looked over at the compound, where it came from. 'Face' was probably taking it pretty bad.

I looked over at the post, where Murdock had groaned an inaudible word.

I hoped that we could get out of here soon, hopefully with this other team.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

**FACE'S P.O.V.**

I didn't try to move as I was thrown back into the cage. Moving just brought more pain, and right now, pain was the only thing I felt.

Someone was talking quietly above me. I felt that I knew who it was, and I knew it was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what the person was saying. My ears were ringing and full of cotton.

I was rolled onto my side, and I yelped in pain. I was pretty sure that at least one rib was broken, and every other one cracked.

Fingers probed my torso, and I tried to pull away. They hurt, they poked. Why wouldn't they stop?

Suddenly, a howl broke the silence of the early morning. It was long and pain-filled. Somehow, I knew that howl, but I couldn't place the person.

Someone hissed above me, and I focused on the howl.

_Murdock._

The name flashed into my head, and suddenly, it dawned on me. It was the same howl that he had in the P.O.W. camps, when he couldn't bear it anymore, when he had enough. He would howl, then collapse into a heap, completely depleted of any energy. The enemy would drag him into their torture huts, and he would howl until he was gagged. When the gag was removed, he would continue to howl.

I listened to the piercing, soul-baring howl, recognizing the sad sound of someone gone mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Waning:** Lots more angst. Lots and lots of more angst.

**AN:** Hope you're enjoying so far! Today I'm feeling happy, happy, happy, so here's a treat for you:

MURDOCK'S P.O.V.!

This one's for you, Murdockians...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

GUNNAR'S P.O.V.

I covered my ears. I couldn't listen to it anymore.

I recognized the howl, I had felt the howl inside of me. It reminded me of when I was young and in the middle of an unknown war, howling because I knew that no one heard me. Howling because I knew, the very government that I worked for, they didn't care. That was the first time I had been faced with an unimaginably cruel death at the hands of my captors.

I knew exactly what the howling man was feeling, I had felt it before. Your body feels so exhausted and in pain to the extent that you can't move. Your soul is so tired and weary, you just need to let go. You don't want to feel anymore. That's where your inner animal comes out, and you howl. Long and hard.

Then, after the howl, you escape somewhere deep inside of yourself. You can't feel anymore, you can't hurt anymore. You become unattached from the world, and you become just a shell of someone. The feeling is both glorious and scary at the same time.

Sometimes, you'll sing songs to yourself. Sometimes you'll recite poems that you learned in third grade, or you'll live in your past.

Then, if you ever become rescued, you'll have to undergo multiple psychiatric evaluations and you must recuperate. But, once you let that animal become uncaged, it's hard to shove it down again. If I wasn't recruited into this Team, I know I would've gone off the deep end.

The sun had become to come up over the horizon, and I could make out the silhouette of the howling man. He was kneeling on the ground, his face to the sky, and he was unleashing his animal. It was almost horrific to see, but at the same time, I was happy for the man. He had suffered more than any of us.

A hand grasped my shoulder, and I flinched but removed my hands from my ears. "What?"

Lee, who was behind me, smirked. "Relax. I just wanted to say, that if they take me out to the compound today, keep an eye on Barney. Make sure he eats, and clean his wounds every once in a while."

I nodded, the howl of the man creeping into my skull. "Alright."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

MURDOCK'S P.O.V.

I hurt all over. Pain was the only reality. I couldn't make sense, and although that was pretty normal for me, this was worse.

Way worse.

A thick mud seemed to coat the inside of my head. I couldn't focus.

I sucked in a breath and let it out in a howl, and when I finished that one, I paused.

I could just barely make out the sun coming up over the horizon. I knew that when it did come out, I would be scorched.

I turned my head away from the bright lights of the compound, I could hear them coming towards me. They wanted to stop me from venting, they wanted to break me.

Can't break something that was never whole in the first place.

Another howl, this one getting cut off as someone grabbed me and tied a gag tightly around my mouth, making it impossible to speak or howl.

The captors disappeared back inside the compound, and I allowed myself to hang limply against the ropes that held me to the pole. As much as it hurt, I had no energy to hold myself up.

I turned to the cage that held my friends, my Team. I knew they would be watching me, but what I didn't expect was the look that Face gave me.

It was a pain filled look, tortured and broken. He looked like he was pleading with me, his gaze held more emotion than I could handle.

Something snapped inside me, and I felt myself fill up with an unexplanable energy. I tried to stop it, but it took over everything- my senses, my mind.

An unquenchable anger. I wanted more than anything to rip free of my bonds. I wanted to let everyone free.

And I wanted to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I guess I forgot to add a disclaimer. Here goes...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The A-Team or The Expendables. They own me and have me locked in a room where I must write this story, else they tickle-torture me. I'm sure I'll find some way to escape.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

BARNEY'S P.O.V.

I groaned as I woke up, watching as Lee was dragged from the cage. One of the guards pointed his rifle at me, a warning not to move. Lee flashed me an unsure smile, and I nodded.

I watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon. If I hadn't been in captivity, I would've enjoyed the view. But, being as I was in captivity, I knew the burning sun would scorch us and give us stifling heat. Believe me, there's nothing worse that being beaten and cut, then getting grilled by the sun all day.

Someone groaned next to me, and I didn't need to look to see that it was Gunnar. He didn't get any sleep last night, save for the hour or so after the "Howling Man" was gagged. He slept so hard after that he didn't even snore.

A scream came from the Interrogation Hut, and I recognised it as Lee's. Most would've said that a scream was a sign of weakness, but only the ones who have screamed know better. It's a way to let go, a way to cope. There isn't shame in screaming, it's just what you do in the meanwhile that counts. Do you decide to give in and tell them what they want to know, or do you decide to keep on persevering against them.

The sun was now casting it's rays around the jungle, and a beam of it caught me in the eye. I held my hand up, blocking it, then moved so I was in the darkness again.

Another scream rent the morning air, and I shivered at the eerienes of it, knowing what Lee was going through, and praying that he'd come out relatively ok. Nobody is ever exactly the same after an interrogation, unless you've gone through enough to come to terms with it.

"I hope he ok."

I turned to Yin, knowing that he said it more to just break the silence than anything else. Nobody comes out of an interrogation "ok".

"Yeah," I croaked through my dry throat. "He's tough. He'll be fine."

In my pherephial I saw Yin nod, then turn to Gunnar, who had woken up. "Good Morning."

Gunnar groaned. "Mornin'. Don't see anything good about it, though."

"The sun is shining," Yin said, his usual saying whenever Gunnar was addamant about waking up.

"It's gonna roast us," Gunnar grumbled as he pulled himself up.

I chuckled at the comment. "Guys. Keep it down."

Gunnar froze suddenly, his gaze on the man who was tied to the pole.

The man had somehow chewed the gag off, and was now glaring at everything or anyone who dared look at him.

Two guards came out to take him to the interrogation hut, and he snapped and snarled at them as if he were some sort of wild animal.

One of the guards reached down to pick up the now destroyed gag, but his hand was bit by the wild man- bit and torn. Some of the top layer of skin had come off, and a huge darkening bruise was visible.

The guard cursed and kicked wild man in the stomach. It was as if he didn't feel it, he just jumped forward as far as possible and bit at the man, snarling and growling.

"Captain! Stand DOWN!"

Those seemed to be the magic words. The "Captain" whimpered, then stopped fighting, but still growled at the guards, who gave him plenty of berth as they stalked away towards the Commander's hut.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

HANNIBAL'S P.O.V.

I watched as five guards approached came out of the interrogation hut, dragging a tall, bald man out with them. He tried to stay with them, but he kept stumbling from depleted energy and pain.

They threw him in the dirt about five yards away from Murdock, then untied Murdock from the post and threw him onto the ground. He snapped and growled, trying to jump up and attack the guards but getting kicked back down into the dirt in the process.

I knew what the guards wanted to do, and I was scared to death. They were going to make Murdock fight this other prisoner. It was more for their own entertainment than Murdock's punishment, but Murdock attacked a guard, which meant death, from another prisoner or from one of the guards.

One of the guards walked up to the other prisoner and handed him a knife. "Kill crazy man, or we kill all of your friends."

The bald man took the knife, then looked at it strangely, as if weighing it. He looked up at his own cage, as if searching for a face, then smiled. It was a sadistic smile- he wanted to kill Murdock!

"Hannibal, he's going to kill him!" Face exclaimed next to me.

"Murdock's tough. He'll survive," I lied.

The guards backed away from the two contestants, then allowed them to circle each other. Murdock limped, dragging a leg next to him, a low growl in his throat, glaring at the other prisoner that was going to kill him- unless, of course, Murdock killed the other man first.

Then it happened- Murdock leaped at the other contestant, and the fight began.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I apologize before hand for the rushed ending. I'm no good at making a normal paced ending, so I really am sorry.

I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. Alas, I'm not good at long stories. Or chapters. I just want to get this done so that both teams will release me and I can go home. They were really nice, they just wouldn't let me leave this room. Whoops, here comes Murdock with his jigsaw puzzle, I'd better finish this up before anyone sees that I'm telling you what's going on. And Murdock, get that soda can away from my computer...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

**LEE'S P.O.V.**

I allowed the "crazy man" to tackle me. Actually, it was just what I wanted.

I wrapped my arms around his body, and we were locked in the position, me trying to make it look like I was trying to kill him without doing it, and him just trying to survive.

"Listen," I whispered into his ear. "I'm not going to kill you, but I need you to stay down. I'm going to cause some serious bloodshed."

He seemed to get it, although he didn't say anything, be loosened his grip on me.

"Let go and stand up," I said.

He released me and rolled away, and we both stood up and began to circle each other again.

I reached forward and pulled him into a choke hold, then kicked the back of his knees and sent him sprawling to the ground. This position had me right next to a guard, and I quickly slit his throat and grabbed his automatic machine gun.

I shot the guards surrounding us down, then shot the ones coming out of the interrogation building. The commander happened to be one of them, and he received a stomach full of lead.

All of this happened in about seven seconds, and the prisoner who I was formerly fighting looked like he had no clue as to what just happened.

I reached a hand down to him, and he took it. He stood up on unsteady feet, Then gave me a shaky smile. "Thanks."

I gave him a smile that should've made him feel better. "You're welcome. Now, let's get everybody out of their cages."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

**BARNEY'S P.O.V.**

I had to laugh as Lee was handed a knife. I couldn't believe the stupidity of the guards! You never, ever hand Lee Christmas a knife while he is in captivity, unless you want him to escape.

And when he looked up at me, searching for the affirmative...

Yep. We were getting out of here.

It was no surprise when less than two minutes later we were getting freed from our cells by none other than "the Christmas one" (as Toll Road put it). We happily climbed out, located an enemy cargo helicopter, and told the other Team about it.

It was heartwarming to see the Face hugging Murdock (I found out that was the crazy man's name). Face (yes, if you must know, we were introduced to each other) and Lee seemed to get along great together, and Gunner was kneeling next to Murdock, petting air and talking about what "a beautiful dog Billy was". Hm. Maybe Gunnar really _is _crazy.

B.A. was chatting with Yin about fighting styles. Caesar and Toll went to gather stuff from the interrogation hut, basically all of our guns, ammo, and gear.

"You know, we could make a great Team if we ever joined up," Hannibal said to me as we began to herd everybody into the helicopter.

"Yeah," I said. "Maybe sometime."

Hannibal nodded. "Agreed."

I climbed into the cockpit, then started up the chopper, flying away to our home.

The End

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][]

So, both Teams say that I'm free to leave. I'm not sure I want to go, it was kinda fun playing Candyland with Murdock, or Call of Duty with Lee.

Oh, well. Thank you, readers, for reading my story. I thank reviewers for reviewing my story, and I especially thank 440girl and moviemuncher for their support.

Now I must go and play one last round of Call of Duty with Lee and Hannibal.


End file.
